


Bizarre Roses

by ChibiKitsune15



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Brotherly Love, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hikaru being a dork, Making Out, Ouran boys know how to please a girl with food, grape soda, otaku girls, perverted fangirls, tags are fun to make but hard to think up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKitsune15/pseuds/ChibiKitsune15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five American teenage girls, who are little on the odd side, transfer to the prestigious Ouran Academy. It's just a normal school with normal students. Or so they thought...things can get a little bizarre at this place! Comedy, laughter, and romance await you at the Ouran Host Club!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've posted on here. It isn't new, though. It's also posted on fanfiction.net .....sooo yeeeaaahh.....  
> I hope y'all enjoy this! The next few chappies will be longer, I promise!! I'll try to make them a LOT longer!

"Holy crap, this school is huge!! And it's pink...eww."

"I thought this was a school, Ai-chan. Not a mansion..."

The campus was beautiful. Delicate and fragile cherry blossoms bloomed everywhere, matching the color of the school. Intricate stone statues were seemingly relieving themselves of fresh water into the fountains.

"Come on, Mika! Even though the school day is finished, we can still see where our classroom is."

Grabbing the brunette by the arm, the lavender-haired teen proceeded to drag her along into the building and through the halls of the school. Curiously, the pair made their way around the pink monstrosity known as Ouran Academy. A ditzy, perverted girl with light brown eyes and lavender hair. Since the weather outside was fairly warm, Ai Hanazaki had decided on a pair of short-shorts that adorned her thick thighs along with a white tanktop and an oversized blue sweatshirt. Accompanying her was one of her friends from middle school, the somewhat shy, yet outspoken and sometimes brutally honest Mika Shirano. Her dark brown hair was held up by a hair clip, the color of it contrasting beautifully with her sky blue eyes. She wore a dark blue and sleeveless Chinese shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that accentuated her shapely legs.

They didn't start classes until tomorrow, but a certain little devil couldn't wait until tomorrow to tour the school because she was too bored...

"I'm kinda bored now even though we've exploring this school for about 2 hours now..." Ai said, her eyes lazily scanning the floor. She was on the verge of falling asleep where she stood when her arm was suddenly slapped. "OW!! What was that for, Mimi?!"

"Ai-chan, you need to get your lazy ass up, chica! There's a room up ahead that we haven't looked in yet.”

Now that her sleepy friend was more alert, Mika proceeded to hold onto the back of her sweater, too lazy to walk the rest of the way by herself. Of course, Ai didn’t mind since she was used to the brunette clinging onto her and vice versa. Sky blue eyes scanned the sign above the pink (just like everything else) door.

"Music room 3..." the brunette read, shuddering as she watched the door in disgust. "I really hate pink. It's such a vile and evil color!"

"What I want to know is why the heck this school has so many music rooms?!" Ai shouted. She looked over at Mika, only to see the brunette glaring at her as she held onto one of the door handles. Those blue eyes of her seemed to make the glare all the more threatening. Sighing, Ai fixed her headband and grabbed onto the other door handle and, together, they opened the doors that held behind them the solution to their overwhelming boredom when, suddenly, they were attacked by a vicious flurry of rose petals!!

Wait... rose petals? What the hell is going on here?!...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!! Feel free to guess whose paired with whom!

“Welcome, ladies, to the Ouran Host Club!” 

The two girls stood there, still in shock from the whole rose-petals-in-their-face moment, when the elder of the two finally looked up and suddenly began to blush. Mika, seeing the giant blush on her friend’s face, was about to comment when her hand was unexpectedly grasped by another.

“Why greetings, Princess! I see you and your friend here have stumbled across our wonderful little family of hosts!” Looking up, Mika’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “I am Tamaki Suoh, the Prince of this wonderland! May I ask what brings such a lovely young lady and her friend to our enchanting playground for the rich and beautiful?” The male before her was gorgeous. Luscious, blonde hair, enchanting violet orbs, and a suave voice that most teenage girls would fall for. Unfortunately, Mika was not “most” teenage girls, so when he planted a kiss upon her delicate, feminine hand, she freaked out and scratched him in the face.

“Oowwww!! She- she scratched me!!” the blonde whined in pain. Mika simply stood there with a smirk on her lips. Still blushing, but a smirk on her features nonetheless. At this, Ai began to laugh hysterically, but she wasn’t the only one. 

“HAHAHAHA!! Oh my god, Boss! She totally rejected you!!” two identical voices laughed along with the bespectacled girl. While still laughing, Ai finally took the time to observe the various characters in the room. Besides the idiotic blonde, there were 5 other males and, for some reason, a girl wearing the guys' uniform. The two twins who had laughed at Mika's act of violence were red-heads with hazel eyes that only added to the mischievous, trouble making grins on their faces. A short distance away, a ridiculously tall dude with short and spiky dark hair stood with a small, adorable blonde kid seated on his shoulders. Next to Tamaki sat another raven-haired male who had a pair of glasses perched mysteriously upon the bridge of his nose. He was sitting at a table, typing something on his laptop, while the crossdressing girl with warm, brown eyes sighed and shook her head at her sempai's incredible stupidity. The twins had finished laughing and were now teasing Tamaki about what happened while Mika joined Ai and the two nearly passed out from lack of oxygen due to excessive laughter. Unfortunately, Tamaki gets over his dramatic moments very quickly. Instead of trying to interact with the vicious brunette again, he decided to try his luck with the bespectacled, lavender-haired girl.

"What about you, my dear? Your features are just as beautiful as your friend's here. Would you be so kind as to tell us your names, princess?" Violet eyes were staring a little too intensely at her, making a cute little blush spread across her cheeks.

"I- I'm, uh..." she stuttered.

"Ai-chan! Noooo!~" Mika yelled. "You'll catch his stupid!" The twins burst out laughing again. The raven-haired teen with the glasses, having had enough of this nonsense, finally interrupted the idiotic tendencies of a certain French host and got down to business. After calming everyone down, namely Tamaki, he proceeded to properly introduce all of the host club members, including himself, to the new American exchange students.

“I am Kyouya Ootori and this is the Ouran Host Club. Here at the club I manage all the club’s financial affairs.”  
Kyouya addressed the twins who were sitting on either of the crossdressing female. "Here we have the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. They are known as the club's 'Devilish' type." The way he gestured to each twin showed that the one on the right was Hikaru and the one on the left was Kaoru.

"So you two-" Hikaru began.

"-are the new students we've heard so much about," Kaoru finished.

Kyouya then pointed to the spot in between Mika and Ai where the kawaii, little blonde sat. "Next is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Also known as Hunny-sempai, he is the 'Boy Lolita' type of the Host Club."

"Sempai?! No way!!" Ai squealed in disbelief. "He's too kawaii to be your senior!"

Mika glanced at Hunny as he delightedly ate a piece of chocolate cake when Kaoru suddenly cut in. "You mean you didn't know? Hunny-sempai is a 3rd-year," the younger twin explained. "He and Mori-sempai are in the same homeroom together."

The introductions continued until all of the club's members had been introduced to the two girls and it was their turn to introduce themselves. "Ai Hanazaki at your service, Milord," Ai joked as she stood up, dragging Mika with her. The brunette was pretty shy when it came to talking with people who weren't close friends and family members.  
"Um, I'm Mika Shirano and-"

"You're in class 1A along with Haruhi, Ai, and the twins. You and Hanazaki-san got a scholarship from Ouran for animation and art, but it says here that are 3 other friends of yours that also received scholarships."

"Damn, girl. Kyouya is such a stalker...."

"Sí! He probably makes a living off of it."  
Hikaru and Kaoru burst into another fit of laughter. The two could clearly see the veins in Kyouya's head pulsing with irritation.

"I love these two!"

"I know what you mean, Hikaru! Can we keep them, Boss?" Kaoru asked. Slowly, both carrot tops stalked around the two girls, eyeing them like a predator does his prey.

"Yeah, Boss. I'd love to have a new toy..." 

"Uh, w-we'd love to stay and chat, but we have to go, r-right Mimi?" Ai stammered. 'Damn these rich people and their seductive tendencies.'

Suddenly her leg was glomped. "Can't you guys stay just a little longer? Please? Usa-chan and I would be really sad if Mika-chan and Ai-chan left so soon," Hunny pleaded, his eyes watering as he held out his stuffed bunny for them to see. Her inner fangirl was squealing and spasming at the cuteness of the little blonde and bouncing off the walls and exploding w/ multiple nosebleeds at the thought of being a play toy for the two auburn-haired twins. Especially the elder one, Hikaru. Although she had just met them, she had realized right away the difference between their voices and hair.

Mika, seeing Ai's nose bleed a little and the blush on her face, handed the her a tissue and grabbed the otaku's arm. "Right. We have to leave, Ai-chan. Mura-chan might not be too happy that we explored the campus w/o her." With that, she quickly tried to pull Ai out of the room, but the unexpected happened.

The doors of the host club suddenly slammed open, revealing a teenage girl with silky black hair. Her dark green eyes locked onto Ai's dark chocolate ones before she pounced, sending them crashing into a nearby, priceless tea set.

"What the heck, Mura?! What was that for?!"

"Um, guys?" Mika asked nervously.

"What was that for?! That was for ditching me while I was using the restroom!" Mura complained.

"Guys?!"

"You took too long and I was bored!"

"GUYS!!!"

“WHAT?!!”

Mika quickly pointed towards the ground near their feet. “You idiots just broke an expensive tea set that we don’t have the money to pay for and the others are gonna be so much more pissed than I am right now!”

SHIT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original characters are based off of certain characteristics of me and my friends. Ai is my lil' mini-me of sorts. I WOULD glomp Hikaru! To DEATH!!

The idiot trio had done it again, except this time Mika was not included in their usual stupidity so it was more of an idiot duo at the moment. 

“Well now you’ve done it, commoners!!” Hikaru and Kaoru said together. “That was a new tea set that we just had imported from England!” Ai blushed again. The twins were just so fucking kawaii that she couldn’t help herself. Ditching Mura’s side, the bespectacled otaku dashed the short distance between her and the twins and glomped the one closest to her, which just happened to be Hikaru.

“Hika-san, you’re so fucking kawaii!!”

“Hey!! Get off of me!” Hikaru looked towards his twin for help only to see Kaoru laughing himself to tears at his brother’s expense. Ai ignored the protests coming from the current victim of her affections. Standing off to the sides, Hunny looked on with Mori and Haruhi paled as she began to get a strange sense of deja vu from the destruction of the tea set. In the background, Kyouya was writing in his little black book when he suddenly stopped and snapped it shut. This got the attention of everyone in the room.

“Seeing as how you girls so recklessly ruined an expensive tea set, you’re now in debt to the Host club,” he stated calmly.

“ ‘Recklessly’ my ass!! I didn’t do anything!!” Mika whined to Mura.

“You’re guilty by association, Mika,” Mura said. “I blame Ai-chan for this.” Said girl mentally slapped the two inside her head as she was still attached to Hikaru who had given up struggling a while ago. Somehow, he found it impossible to remove her from his personal space. Surprisingly, he did not notice the fact that his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink.

Kyouya cleared his throat and continued. “Tamaki, what do you think their punishment should be?”

The blonde suddenly had a drastic personality change. “Rare beauties such as yourselves are like lost treasure. Once found, their beauty should be shared with the world! As the prince of this Host club, I proudly declare that, starting tomorrow, the five of you will be the Host club’s new puppies!!”

Mika, Mura, and Ai, who had finally ceased her harassment of the eldest Hitachiin brother, exchanged confused glances with each other. It was Mika who asked the question that was plaguing their minds and Kyouya who cleared them of their confusion.

“What do you mean by ‘the five of you’? There’s only three of us.”

“What Tamaki is saying is that tomorrow, after classes, you three and your other two friends will be serving the Host club to pay off your debt.”

The girls stared at each other.

“Things could be worse,” Mura sighed.

“How?” Mika asked.

“Well, at least we’re together!” Ai smiled.

“That doesn’t make me feel better, you dunce!” Mika shouted.

“I know! I just like teasing you, Mika-chan!”

“Sometimes I just wanna strangle you, Ai...”

“Aww!! I love you, too!”


End file.
